


Don't Mess with the Pop Tarts!

by BarPurple



Category: Lucifer (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Mazikeen levels of minor violence, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Henry isn't the only one who's upset with Killian's attitude to Pop Tarts.





	

At the sound of the voice Killian swivelled on the dinner stool. He smiled briefly at Henry and then gave the newcomer a once over. He didn’t get a chance to say anything to the leather clad brunette before she demanded; “Did you toss Henry’s pop tarts in the trash?”

Killian frowned; “Aye lass I did, they’re no breakfast for a growing boy.”

A tiny little blonde woman, who was stood next to Henry, closed her eyes with a wince. Killian found himself hoisted into the air by his throat. He gasped and struggled against the hold the brunette had on him and found himself unable to move. She let him dangle in the air for a moment before pulling him down to eye level. Killian would have been glad to have his feet back on solid ground if he hadn’t have been mere inches from her terrifying eyes.

“Just because you fail to appreciate the sugary awesomeness of Pop Tarts doesn’t mean you have the right to deny other people.”

She shoved him away from her and Killian crashed back onto the stool, coughing and spluttering as he massaged some feeling back into his throat. The angry Pop Tart loving woman jabbed a finger in his face.

“Henry has my cell number. One call from him about further Pop Tart abuse and I will track you down and tear out your spine.”

He could only nod dumbly in reply. Satisfied with this silent response the woman roved an appraising eye over him and cocked her head to one side.

“Nice threads. We should talk about leather care sometime.”

She turned to the little blonde who nodded to her.

“Well that was an … improvement. Well done for ending the encounter on a compliment,” She smiled at Henry, “Why don’t you take Maze to see Emma?”

Killian watched as Henry played the perfect gentleman and held the door open for the crazy woman.

“Who the bloody hell is that?”

The blonde shrugged and pushed her glasses up her nose before she offered Killian her hand.

“Hi, I’m Linda Martin and that was Maze. She’s a demon.”

“You’re not joking.”

Linda laughed nervously, “No, no I’m not, but don’t worry she knows Henry’s mom, they worked together in bail bonds. Henry tells me you’ve recently moved in with him and his mom. How do you feel you are adjusting to the family dynamic?”

Killian’s eyebrow rose the question, everything from her tone to her demeanour reminded him of the Cricket. He blinked and got to his feet.

“Fine, thanks. I’ve got an errand to run, excuse me.”

Linda watched him hurry out of the door before easing herself into his abandoned seat. Granny leaned over the counter.

“You want to order?”

“An iced tea please. I’m sorry if Maze caused a scene.”

Granny chuckled; “Oh honey, that ain’t even the strangest thing to happen in here today.”

Linda glanced at her wrist, her body clock was still running on LA time, but she’d reset her watch at the airport, it read ten thirty in the morning.

“Erm, could you make that iced tea long island please?”

“Sure thing.”

 

Later that night at the B and B Maze proudly showed Linda a picture message from Henry. It showed a kitchen cupboard crammed with Pop Tarts with the title ‘Look what Killian bought me!’ 

“You were right; a little kindness is useful.”

“How were you kind to Captain Hook?”

“I didn’t rip his spine out there and then.”

Maze rolled her eyes at Linda’s pained expression, “Hey he messed with Pop Tarts, he was lucky to get a warning!”


End file.
